1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technology for recording images by, while intermittently conveying a recording medium, ejecting a liquid on the recording medium when stopped, and specifically relates to technology for executing surface modification processing on a recording medium prior to the liquid being ejected on the recording medium.
2. Related Art
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2011-194797 is noted an image recording device with which a recording head ejects ink on a recording medium supported on a platen to print an image on the recording medium. Specifically with this image recording device, the recording medium is intermittently conveyed over the platen, and the recording head records an image on the recording medium while it is stopped over the platen. In this way, the recording head ejects ink to record an image on the recording medium that is being sequentially conveyed over the platen.